Shiruba Namida Silver Teardrop
by AkogareAkari
Summary: Meet 14 year old famous born, Mai bumps into Kai Literally and enters the world of Beyblade. With huge major events goes thats effect from huge car accident to joining a world famous team to even falling in love...Plus this is a KaiXOC story.
1. I Clashed into you

Title: Shiruba Namida (Silver Teardrop) CHAPTER ONE: I CRASHED INTO YOU

Just a little Commentary: "Hello Hello Everyone! I'm so happy to introduce you to my first fanfiction ever called Shirubu Namida!XD I hope you enjoy the story as lots of adventure elements, action elements, and romance ones too which you will see a little later in the series. Also I just want to thank my bestest friend, Courtney for helping, guiding, and just making fanfiction purpose for me without her this would not be purpose...trust me! and Javillan, April, and Carmen(you know who you are! ) thanks for support me and getting me into fanfiction. This is for you! Okay I won't delay anymore please enjoy and review PLEASE!!! Tell me what you think! Thanks! Enjoy! Laterz!"

Disclainer:"I don't own Beyblade."

* * *

"Bye Mr. Dickenson," Mai called to the elder and began walking down the hall toward her favorite room at the Russian BBA headquarters. She had just finished a hectic press conference with the news media on this year's beyblade championship. So far she was sure they wouldn't be satisfied with anything she had to tell them, even though she had just turned fourteen, her skinny body and young face made her look two years younger and they didn't want to listen to a little girl. What would a 'twelve' year old know about beyblade? 

Mai just smiled and shook her head in amusement. She would forgive them of course, it wasn't really their fault, that they didn't know who she really was or that she bladed herself. Coming close to her private room, she stopped hearing the whispering of voices from behind the door when a sharp loud voice came through.

"I am the captain of this team Ian for the last time and you will do what I say!"

The voice was very distinctive and struck a familiar cord mentally as Mai tried to place it but sighed when she come up empty handed. They were in her private room and she needed to blade badly. Mai hadn't had anytime in the past three days to blade at all and her bit beast was getting anxious. She could fill the conscious creeping of impatience pulse from her blade into her hand. She summoned her courage and gripped the door handle and pushed it forward enough for her to peak through as the voice rose again. There were five boys in the room. One was short with a large nose, a large male with a bulky figure, another sitting on a bench playing with a knife, a furious red head with icy blue eyes and a calm collected slate haired male leaning against the wall with his arms across his chest. Mai fought down the screech in her throat and closed the door quickly holding her heart as she leaned against the wall.

"T..T…The Blitz..Blitzkrieg boys," she stuttered not believing herself. She felt a blush creep to her cheeks as she thought about Kai her calm and handsome knight against the wall and the fact that he was right behind the very wall she was hiding from him with. "He's in my practice room walking on the exact floor that I've walked on so many times before," she thought in awe. "I actually saw the Kai Hiwatari." She gripped her arms closer to herself and giggled with delight.

"Oh no," she felt another pulse from her blade. "What am I suppose to do?" she pondered aloud to herself. Going in there was out of the question but there wasn't any where else to go and it was her room. "I can wait," she thought more than willing to just run away. She remembered as she took the first step away that today would be the only day she could blade for the rest of the week and her blade couldn't wait that long. It needed to feel freedom and she asked so much of it when they bladed that it would only be fair if it got what little freedom she could give it. Mai sighed feeling drained slightly and wanting to scream with frustration, what an impossible decision!

She turned reluctantly and placed her hand once again to the door knob biting her lip.

"What's up?" Spencer asked when Kai straightened.

"Someone cracked open the door," the answer was plain and simple as Kai started to make his way to the door. Tala immediately stopped arguing with Ian and looked up with the others.

"It better not be another fan," Tala remarked in a disgusted voice that held the underling of a threat.

Kai gripped the door knob thinking the something on the same lines and yanked the door opened. A girl was on the other side and started to fall. With his sharpened skills, Kai moved to the side when she tripped over his foot. In a desperate attempt to stop herself, she grabbed his black muscle shirt and turned in midair landing on her back still gripping his shirt. Kai in a desperate attempt to stop himself from falling directly on top of her through both of his arms out catching himself by placing them on either side of her head. His body on the other hand acted on its own as his legs spread apart so that his knees touched either side of her hips.

For a moment no one moved and Mai was too shocked that she continued to grip his shirt as she gazed into his eyes while Kai stared down into blue orbs that were polar opposite to his deep crimson. He didn't even mind her holding his shirt in the fist of her fish net gloved hands. He watched in amusement as her eyes grew ten times bigger and her mouth opened realizing the position they were in and a timid blush crept onto her cheeks. Remaining with his cold expression unchanging he stood and she let go of his shirt mumbling an awkward sorry.

He didn't know why she apologized, it was more of his fault than hers and he wished he could blush or say something to apologize but that would make things even more uncomfortable than they were already. He wasn't used to feeling this way and it was only by the grace of harsh training that he managed to keep his composure. Ian on the other hand fell to the floor laughing.

"You guys were like… I can't believe it…I wish I… camera," Ian wheezed as he tried to gain control of himself.

"Oh great," Mai thought feeling the blood rise to her cheeks even faster. At this rate her nose might start to bleed.

Spencer seeing how she sifted uncomfortably and knowing no one was going to help her smacked Ian on the back of his head stopping the senseless laughter for everyone. Mai looked up at him and made eye contact before looking back at her feet again.

"What are you doing here?!" Tala demanded yelling at her. "No one is supposed to be here, if you want an autograph or something than you're out of luck. Get Out." His last words were final and so strict that Mai felt herself take a step back. The only thing keeping her there was the continuous pulse from her side bag.

"This was supposed to be my room," she whispered back at him timidly. As the words hit her she realized that it truly was her only room. At the Japan headquarters, there was no room for her to blade alone and they were moving around so much that she had never had a settled home, sadness came to her eyes. This wasn't just her room, but her only home.

"You're in the wrong place," Bryan stood up handing the knife with care. "This is a training room for bladers."

"I know," Mai answered eagerly burying her earlier thoughts, they were just too depressing. "This is just where I usually train. I designed the room for myself five years ago and Mr. Dickenson had it added as a birthday gift."

"Nice try," Tala chuckled. "You had your fun; you've talked to us now leave before I have to force you out." He pulled out Wolborg and his launcher from his back pocket giving her a grin.

Mai felt a large pulse come from her bag. Sensing the other blade, hers wanted action. It could smell a battle and was eager to defend its master. "I…I don't want trouble. Please it's just for a little while."

"What are you doing?!" a voice entered her head. "This is your room fight for it!" The voice was cold, deep and angry. "If I don't battle something soon…" it never finished.

"Blade for it."

"What?" Mai jumped in shock. For a second she thought that Saffron had said it, but the voice wasn't out of control with emotions. Instead it was Kai who came in front of Tala pulling out his Dranzer and loading it in the launcher. "Oh um okay, if that's what you want."

"You can not be serious," Tala shook his head. "I can't believe your actually going to blade her. She's like twelve years old or something."

"Um…I'm fourteen," Mai answered back flushed. Ian laughed harder as Tala looked at her as if he didn't believe that she had just corrected him, a world class blader and symbol.

"You win, the rooms yours but if I win we stay," Kai looked at her hard.

"Sure," she gulped and reached in her pouch. "I hope you're ready for this," she thought.

"Oh please, this is going to be easy," the deep voice grinned in her head.

"Three…two…one…Let it Rip!"

The two blades circled the arena; Kai's was a deep blue while hers was a light blue with white stripes. "That blade," Kai thought taking a glance at his opponent. "It couldn't be."

"Now!" Her battle cry woke him up and he barely moved Dranzer out of the path of the oncoming blade. "Again." The blade circled and came back around forcing Dranzer to take the attack full force.

"Hmp," Kai allowed a small smirk to grace his lips as Dranzer pushed back creating sparks and forcing the other blade toward the edge of the dish.

"I can't lose this," Mai thought biting her lip. "I know its Kai and well I am nervous but this may be my only chance to prove I'm worthy to carry my parent's names. I can do this, I have to do this." Her blade swerved to the left quickly breaking through and making both blades wobble. "It's now or never," she whispered. "Saffron!" she yelled.

Her blade glowed in a light as two wings appeared than a male being. His head was lowered against his chest as white wings beat above him. His body was aqua marine, almost the same shade as Mai's eyes and the tip of his hair, to hang in his face as well as curve in an arch forward in his eyesight, was white. As Saffron lifted his head slowly, he revealed two of the coldest dark blue eyes any of the boys had ever seen and stared back at Kai in fury. Even Tala was taken back.

"Hmp," Kai smiled wider and yelled, "Dranzer!" The phoenix emerged wing first just as the other had and lifted her head giving a shriek as she moved forward at top speed, meeting Saffron head on. When the light from the collision cleared, both blades lay unmoving in the ring.

"Wow," Ian managed not believing she had let out enough power to match Hiwatari. Mai bit her lip again as she picked up her blade simultaneously with Kai across from her.

"Thank you so much for the battle," she smiled even though Kai narrowed his eyes in confusion at her. "I'll let you continue your practice for the tournament. It was nice to meet you Kai," she held out a hand holding her breath. To her amazement Kai shook her hand in a deep grip studying her and making her blush. She bowed to everyone else than ran out the door.

"Well that was different," Ian voiced. "So I'm going to start us in the first match."

"For the last time," Tala turned to Ian. "You are not going to start us off in the tournament. You'll be lucky if I let you play at all."

Kai studied the door before walking back and leaning against the wall.

"Thank you for the meal Mr. Dickenson," Mai stood, "I'm sorry I couldn't find the time to cook us dinner."

"Don't worry young lady; I have you busy enough as it is. I'll see you tomorrow Mai."

"Yes sir," Mai was always polite to him as she ran up to her hotel room and got ready for a long warm bath. When she pulled out the blade she stared at it, the attack ring was melted on of the points making it extremely dull. She would have to replace it tomorrow.

"I can't believe I met Kai," she whispered in awe as she climbed in the water. "It's so unbelievable." She glanced back at Saffron who had spoken since the match. He never did after a loss. "I hope I made you proud mom, dad." She looked out the window staring at the pretty stars in the clear sky.

"She must be their daughter," Kai said aloud standing on the balcony. The others were out eating which he had declined. It had given him the time he needed to research two of the most acclaimed bladers in the world and he found what he needed. Taking Dranzer out of his pocket, he noticed one of the sides had somewhat become worn out, like water had splashed up on it several times wearing it down. "I'll have to fix you tomorrow," Kai muttered fondly at his blade before continuing to star out at the cool Russian sky.


	2. The Chaotic Iccident Team's downfall

Title: Shiruba Namida (Silver Teardrop) Chapter Two: Tala's Downfall, Mai's Uprise-The Chaotic Incident

Just a little Commentary #2: "Hello Hello again, Everyone! Once again I'm proud to present to you my first fanfiction ever, Shiruba NamidaXD!!! OMG finally got up chapter two I'm just soooo excited. In this chapter has a cliffhanger because I had a little trouble with how to end this chapter please don't be mad... (Again really sorryXD) Don't worry cause I going to continue the rest of the dialog on chapter three. Okay again I would to thank my editor/bestest friend, Courtney a.k.a "Silver Dranzer" with guiding and helping me on this cause this would not be possible...truth me and my other bestest friends, Javillan, April, and Carmen (you know who you are! ) thanks for support me and getting me into fanfiction! Love y'all! Okay I would rambling any longer so I hope you enjoy chapter two and Please Review and tell me what you think, okay! Thanks! Enjoy! Laters!

Disclaimer:"Don't own Beyblade!"

* * *

"Where are you headed?" Spencer asked the next morning drinking warm tea. 

"To sign us up for the tournament," Tala answered before turning toward the door.

"I'll go with you," Ian came out of the other room. "You're not throwing me aside this tournament." He glared at his older and walked out the door ahead of him. Tala mumbled and Spencer watched slightly amused as they headed down the street.

"Where's the tea?" Bryan asked coming into the room followed by Kai.

"In the teapot on the stove," Spencer answered very slowly knowing his sadistic friend was not a morning person. He watched worried as Kai made his way to the door, "Why are you leaving? You haven't eaten yet and you didn't eat last night."

"Hump," Kai opened the door a crack.

"You need to eat, especially if you're going to train with Dranzer. You've got no ener…," he stood dumbfounded (though didn't show it) when Kai just walked out the door closing it with a bang, "…gy."

"Do we have any strawberry jam? I can't stand this grape crap." Bryan stood in front of him holding the evil jar of grape jelly.

Spencer sighed. "Why am I the only sane person around her," he thought going to look in the fridge.

"Will the defendant stand," the female judged called as she was given the paper. "Has the jury reached a verdict?"

"Yes your honor," a male in his early forties stood up. Looking directly at the secutary he began. "We the jury find Voltaire Hiwatari, not guilty on any of the acclaimed charges."

Voltaire's lawyer smiled and gave his hand to the older senior male in a just handshake. The other lawyer looked dumbfounded and shocked as the glasses slide across his face.

Kai was sitting in the back gripping the railing in front of him so tightly his knuckles whitened. When the verdict was read he could barely contain his anger and astonishment himself. How could they have not found him guilty? The man (he refused to call him grandfather anymore) had basically laughed in everyone's face about it during the first big Russian tournament. And now he was free after a year of waiting for the trial to actually begin and to finally be free of one evil, his country had failed him. No doubt it was due to the large paychecks a Hiwatari could afford to write. Half of the jury must have been on the old man's pay role, he was sure of it.

Standing up adruptedly Kai glared as the senior turned his way and gave him the slightest smirk and turn of the eyes. Kai felt himself run cold looking into those deep ores, something was wrong. Voltaire had somehow known that he was going to get an innocent verdict. This made Kai's eyebrows sift further down his face. As the old man passed him and walked out the doors he was sure of it. He also had a distinct feeling that a certain "retired" Abbey teacher was going to come back from the shadows as well.

Kai stopped middle on the sidewalk and jerked out of his musings about the trial that had just taken place when his cell phone rang. Pulling it out he noticed it was Bryan's number and raised an eyebrow, he didn't Bryan had somehow gotten his number.

"Talk," he stated answering.

"Tala's in the hospital," Bryan shot back with little feeling. Kai's breathing stopped.

"What happened?"

"Hit and run, both he and Ian were caught in the collision of a car that sped off. Ian's in critical condition and Tala's in a coma. No doubt he's trying to heal himself."

Kai nodded in his mind, when they were at the Abbey, Tala had always pushed himself into a coma like state trying to heal his body if the wounds were bad enough. It gave him a sense of control. The only problem now was that they had two new problems. Who hit Tala and was he going to be ready for the tournament to blade along the slate haired teen.

"Who?" Kai continued with his one worded banter.

"Don't know. Nobody saw or they claimed not to have. The driver must have been going fast to catch those to off guard and for no one to see it happen is a little weird." Bryan spoke with the air of someone who knew such things to be true.

"Voltaire and Boris," Kai spoke into the phone and heard the other end go dead silent.

"How?" This time it was Bryan's turn to ask.

"Voltaire was released today, the jury found him not guilty of all charges that the government put against him. Without any of us testifying and the Abby burning with all the evidence, it was an easy win."

"But what about the others that did testify?" Bryan asked.

"They're not like us," Kai answered. "You know that. They had no clue about the other experiments and things we had to go through. Boris would want revenge on Tala for messing up the BEGA plan. If it wasn't for him, Tyson wouldn't have gone forward like he did and neither would the others. He also believes Tala was the reason I rejoined the G-Revolution team. Ian was just the icing on the cake."

"We need another blader," Bryan thought allowed. "Spencer and I are in no condition to blade in the big leagues anymore and you need a partner."

Kai remembered what "no condition" was refereeing to. During the BEGA rule over the BBA when the two had lost, Voltaire had mercilessly broken both of their wrists in several places. Though it healed, their launch was still weak and wouldn't stand a chance against the other bladers.

"They'll be at the tournament," Kai informed.

"Of that I'm sure," Bryan snorted into the phone. "When do they keep their noses out of anything."

"I have to go," Kai said walking forward. He had an idea.

"Just remember to find a blader and register by tomorrow morning. We can't let the others take them on a lone, he'll kill them." With that Bryan hung up and looked at Spencer next to him.

"What he say?" the large teen asked.

"He knows what he has to do and Voltaire's back.

"Good bye Mrs. Mitsuki," Mai called walking out of a little café on the northern side of town. Smiling to herself she made her way down the street thinking about all the things she needed to accomplish at the BBA headquarters. Mr. Dickenson was counting on her. She could not fail him, not after he had opened up his door and heart for her when she needed it the most.

"Mai," a voice stopped her dead in her tracks and the girl turned looking for the owner, but found nothing. "Must've been the wind," she thought.

"I don't think so," a deep voice spoke in her head.

"Oh so your talking again Saffron," Mai thought back. "Good it was getting a little lonely." She couldn't help but smile on the outside and this time for real. "I half to admit I was getting a little worried. You should know I thought you did a great job against Dranzer yesterday. I don't think Kai knew what hit him."

"Humph," Saffron answered back. "Can we get back to someone calling your name? It wasn't the wind. Someone's here."

"Huh," Mai looked around. No one was there. "I think your…wrong." Kai Hiwatari had just appeared right in front of her.

"Um…Hi Mr. Hiwatari," Mai blushed not knowing what to say.

"I need to speak to you in private," Kai gazed at her as if he didn't even see her.

"Oh okay, why don't you come back to my hotel room?" she smiled at him and he seemed to accept it allowing her to lead while he followed.

"No…no…what am I doing? I just invited a boy to come back to my room a **_BOY!_** And it's not just any boy either, it's Kai Hiwatari. The Kai Hiwatari. What did I just do?" At that moment she was fairly thankful it was cold out so he would think her deep blushes were the effect of the freezing wind against her face.

The trip seemed to take forever and the elevator ride was draining on her. How could she have been silly enough to invite him back? He was leaning against the wall with his eyes closed the entire time and hadn't said a word to her about anything. It was uneasy and more than once she had tried to spark a conversation but didn't know what to say. "Oh don't be stupid, just tell him it's good to see him again," she told herself. Building up her courage she was about to speak when the bell ringed signaling the end of the torturous ride. Than at her room, she dropped the key! Before she could make a move, he bent and picked it up opening the door and walking into it like it was a normal thing!

"Um…"she seemed more nervous than usual as she closed the door. "Make yourself at home."

So as Kai entered the room he took a seat on her bed. Mai walk over ever more nervous as usual. She kept thinking, "What is Kai going to tell me?" "I hope I didn't do anything to upset him?"

To Be Continued...


End file.
